Tous les jours de ma vie
by Antina
Summary: Réléna aimait Heero, Duo aimait Heero, et Heero...les aimait tous deux. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux. Tous les cinq... oneshotRx1x2


**Auteur** : antinea

**Couples** : on parlera plutôt de trio… 1x2xR

**Genre : **fluff, fluff, fluff…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Bandai & co, par contre, Hope et Yuuri sont rien qu'à moi… (il me semble, si quelqu'un a déjà utilisé ces noms dans une fic GW, j'ai pas copié…)

**Notes** : Je me suis rendue compte que Réléna était toujours malheureuse, dans mes fics. Pourtant, j'ai rien contre elle… Là, j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner. Si des anti-rél passent par là, essayer d'ouvrir votre esprit…

**Note 2** : Spéciale dédicace à Mimiyuy, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé son oneshot Trois. (qui date de quelques mois, maintenant, mais bon…)

**Notes 3** : j'aime pas le titre… Ca me rappelle toujours cette affreuse chanson (pardon pour les fans) : « toutes les femmes de ta vie / En moi réunies… » je me souviens même pas des paroles, seulement de l'air. Horripilant…

**Tous les jours de ma vie**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu de temps. Quelques rayons de lune, timides et pâles, traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre. C'était une chambre bleue, une chambre d'enfant. Des jouets étaient sagement rangés, à côté du bureau où traînaient quelques cahiers, couverts de mots malhabiles. Sur un fauteuil, un immense nounours était assis, un peu usé par endroits.

Près du lit, une femme se penchait sur son enfant, caressant doucement les mèches soyeuses du bambin déjà endormi, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

Elle le contempla quelques instants, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses pensées à cet instant étaient qu'on ne pouvait pas tout connaître de l'amour tant qu'on n'avait pas donné la vie. Et voir cette vie s'épanouir auprès d'elle l'émerveillait un peu plus chaque jour… Elle n'avait jamais autant cru aux miracles que lorsqu'on lui avait mis ce tout petit être dans les bras, il y avait déjà six ans de cela…

L'enfant bougea légèrement, le baiser semblait l'avoir chatouillé un peu, et une moue légère apparut sur son visage. Elle sourit, amusée ; il ressemblait vraiment à son père, ainsi…

Les mèches brunes de l'enfant étaient en désordre sur l'oreiller, et il faudrait des heures et des heures le lendemain pour leur faire retrouver une forme correcte. Les yeux clos, le visage lisse, Yuuri ressemblait à un ange. Mais Réléna se demandait si elle était vraiment objective ; tous les enfants ne sont-ils pas des anges aux yeux de leur mère ?

Elle remit un peu les couvertures en place, même si le garçon était calme et ne bougeait pas beaucoup, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse attraper froid. Elle les couvait trop, on le lui disait parfois, mais ça lui était égal. Ils étaient ses trésors, elle ne pourrait jamais assez les aimer…

Se relevant doucement du bord du lit, elle quitta la chambre silencieusement, pour entrer dans celle qui se trouvait juste à côté. C'était une chambre de fillette, presque encore de bébé. Les murs, les draps, et pleins d'autres objets étaient à dominance mauve. Un mauve qui rappelait la couleur des yeux de la petite personne qui se tenait assise dans le lit, et qui tendit allégrement ses bras à l'arrivante.

Réléna sourit, elle était sûre de trouver sa fille réveillée. Hope ne s'endormait jamais sans quelqu'un auprès d'elle, c'était une habitude. Comme l'était son propre rituel de venir border ses enfants et de les regarder s'endormir.

Elle étreignit doucement la fillette, écoutant distraitement cette dernière lui raconter les moments forts de sa journée. Hope était une vraie pipelette, comme son père. Elle ne tenait pas que cela de lui, d'ailleurs…

La maman caressa doucement les longs cheveux de l'enfant, avant de la faire se rallonger.

Duo n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils soient coupés. Par contre, il admettait quand même qu'ils ne soient pas toujours coiffés en tresse…

" - Maman… Papa l'est où ?

Papa travaille encore, mon cœur. Mais je te promets que tu le verras demain matin dès que tu te réveilleras, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et sourit, satisfaite. Réléna retint un instant son souffle devant ce sourire.

Les sourires de Duo étaient déjà très beaux. Lumineux, transperçants. Mais ceux de Hope étaient… tout simplement au-delà des mots. Il y avait tant d'innocence, tant de joie de vivre et d'amour pour le monde dans ces yeux et ce visage lorsqu'il souriait, qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas être touché en le voyant. Même Heero souriait systématiquement quand Hope lui souriait…

La jeune femme entama, comme chacun des soirs où elle avait un peu de temps, une berceuse. C'était celle que Duo chantait aussi, qu'il avait appris à l'orphelinat. Très vite, les yeux se mirent à papillonner et, avant même que la chanson soit terminée, l'enfant dormait.

Elle resta un instant de plus à contempler sa fille. Ce soir, elle pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps, parce que ses hommes allaient rentrer tard.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle sortit tout aussi silencieusement que précédemment, et gagna sa propre chambre.

C'était une très grande chambre. Une coiffeuse trônait d'un côté, près d'une commode, tandis que des placards et armoires occupaient une partie des murs. Au milieu des autres meubles, un lit à baldaquins, immense, s'imposait. Réléna l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'un des placards, qui cachait en fait une salle de bain.

La journée avait été longue et laborieuse. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire, décidée à se relaxer dans un bon bain. Puis elle se déshabilla, attacha ses cheveux mi-longs en un chignon négligé et plongea avec plaisir dans le liquide chaud et moussant. Il était assez rare, avec sa position politique et sa vie de famille, qu'elle puisse avoir un moment à elle seule. Sans l'avoir vraiment décidé, peut-être seulement parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait le point, elle se mit à penser à sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle était une femme comblée. Deux hommes extraordinaires, deux merveilleux enfants. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été simple d'arriver jusque là.

**oOo**

Elle avait rencontré Heero durant la guerre, héros tombé du ciel, et était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait d'abord pris pour le héros parfait, indestructible, irréprochable, exemplaire.

Elle s'était trompée. Heero était le soldat parfait… et rien d'autre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur les interactions entre les gens, sur les sentiments, sur… le quotidien. Les petites choses de la vie. Mais cette façon bien à lui de foncer droit devant sans se préoccuper de rien était… touchante, au final. Elle ne l'en avait aimé que plus.

La guerre avait fini par atteindre ses limites, et elle s'était occupée de la mise en place d'une paix durable, et lui s'était occupé de sa sécurité. Elle avait cru qu'ils pourraient enfin prendre le temps d'être ensembles, de se connaître mieux, de s'aimer, peut-être.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Heero s'occupait bien d'elle, mais refusait d'approfondir leurs relations dans le sens où elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle avait juste supposé qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et vivaient encore, ils étaient jeunes, et avaient encore toute la vie devant eux.

Puis, un jour, un groupuscule terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents et surentraîné s'en était pris à elle, avec la ferme intention de l'éloigner du pouvoir par n'importe quel moyen. Pour plus d'efficacité, Heero avait demandé à un autre pilote de venir l'épauler. Duo avait aussitôt accouru.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Réléna les avait cru amoureux l'un de l'autre, et son monde avait semblé s'écrouler. Il s'était avéré, en fait, que les deux garçons ne sortaient pas ensemble comme elle l'avait tout d'abord cru. Tout comme il le faisait pour elle, Heero repoussait également Duo. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais cela lui avait redonné espoir. Elle s'était dit : « j'ai encore une chance… »

L'équation, à cette époque, était la suivante :

Réléna aimait Heero.

Duo aimait Heero.

Et Heero… nul ne savait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ses sourires qui se faisaient moins rares et plus larges, juste pour eux deux. Heero changeait, apprenait, s'améliorait. Pas beaucoup, pas de quoi lui faire changer de personnalité, mais juste assez pour le rendre plus désirable et ainsi attiser les passions.

Duo avait du caractère, Réléna aussi.

Duo savait se battre, Réléna avait appris.

Pour eux, le seul obstacle à leur bonheur était l'autre.

La menace des terroristes avait été éradiquée, mais Duo n'était pas parti, malgré les imprécations de l'ex-reine à son encontre. Durant quelques semaines, ils avaient fait subir à leurs proches une guerre froide qui aurait pu remettre en question la place de Réléna dans cette nouvelle ère de paix. La jeune femme s'était découverte des ressources insoupçonnées en matière de vacheries et de coups bas ; mais Duo avait été à bonne école. Tout cela aurait pu finir très mal si Heero n'y avait pas mis fin, d'une simple phrase qui au final disait tout…

" - Arrêtez. Je ne pourrais de toute façon jamais choisir l'un de vous aux dépends de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient stoppé leur dispute, digérant les paroles du japonais. Il ne disait pas explicitement qu'il les aimait, mais au moins, quelques soient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, ils étaient égaux concernant Duo et Réléna. Elle se souvenait des émotions contradictoires qu'elle avait alors éprouvé : soulagement de savoir qu'il ne la rejetterait pas pour choisir Duo, et peine parce qu'il ne serait pas avec elle non plus…

Duo aussi avait semblé légèrement choqué. Il n'avait rien dit, avait juste regardé dans le vague, et avait finit par tourner les talons. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole durant une semaine, et daignait à peine répondre à Heero.

Malgré sa propre déception à la limite du découragement, elle n'avait pas manqué de voir la détresse dans les yeux du japonais. Duo, lui, avait été trop profondément enfoui dans ses sentiments pour s'en rendre compte ; elle lui en avait voulu et lui en avait fait part, déclarant que son amour était d'un égoïsme sans pareil. Duo l'avait regardé, les yeux étrangement vides, mais n'avait rien rétorqué.

Un malaise avait fini par prendre possession d'elle. L'ambiance entre eux était lourde, dure à supporter. Ils étaient malheureux, tous les trois…

Un jour, elle avait surpris l'américain immobile dans l'un de jardin du palais. Elle-même y venait souvent, parce que les fleurs la calmaient, mais elle n'y avait jamais vu le jeune homme natté. Il était si sérieux, ni inutilement blagueur, ni horriblement sarcastique, que cela l'avait étonnée et mise en garde. Ils s'étaient regardé un instant, Réléna, méfiante, et Duo, parfaitement neutre. Il lui avait alors déclaré :

" - Je pars.

Elle avait un instant songé qu'aucune mission loin du palais n'était prévue, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de partir… de les _quitter_. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait à cause de quel sentiment.

Bonheur ? Si Duo partait, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait Heero pour elle seule… L'idée l'avait rendue ivre durant quelques secondes. Elle avait pourtant demandé :

" - Pourquoi ?

" - Il souffre. Il ne peut pas choisir. Alors je fais ce choix pour lui.

Une réponse si honnête l'avait laissée sans voix. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Duo pensait beaucoup plus au bonheur d'Heero qu'il ne le laissait supposer. C'est là qu'elle avait durement réalisé quelque chose.

Duo _aimait_ Heero. Elle le savait, mais elle ne l'avait pas _compris_. Elle n'avait pas compris la dose de souffrance, de doutes, d'espoirs que cela impliquait pour l'américain.

Duo pouvait paraître superficiel de prime abord. Mais quiconque réfléchissait deux secondes savait qu'un ex-pilote de gundam pouvait être tout **sauf** superficiel…

Duo était un être humain, qui aimait, que l'on pouvait blesser, et que, parce qu'il aimait, elle avait blessé… Elle se sentit soudain coupable, pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à l'américain. Sans le connaître, sans connaître son histoire et qui il était vraiment, elle l'avait classé dans ses ennemis et avait cherché à l'évincer. Soudain, le voir partir ne lui faisait plus du tout plaisir.

" - Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Heero… avait-elle tenté.

" - Je ne lui demande pas son avis. Je te préviens juste, pour que tu puisses agir en conséquences…

Duo partait pour qu'Heero ait une chance d'être heureux. D'être heureux avec _elle_…

Peut-être que Duo aimait davantage le japonais qu'elle-même. Aurait-elle été capable de s'effacer devant eux, de les laisser s'aimer sans s'immiscer ? Elle était sûre que non. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu, on le lui avait donné. Ses parents, son entourage, et maintenant… Duo lui donnait Heero.

Cette soudaine pensée la révolta inexplicablement. Il était hors de question que Duo parte. Heero serait encore plus malheureux, mais refuserait de délaisser Réléna pour partir à la recherche de l'américain, elle le savait. Le soldat ferait passer sa mission avant tout.

Alors son cerveau de diplomate et de tacticienne avait recherché une solution. Quelques soient les sacrifices qu'ils devraient faire, s'ils aimaient vraiment Heero, ils ne les feraient pas à ses dépends. Si Duo partait, il serait malheureux, Heero serait malheureux, donc elle serait malheureuse. Au final, ils ne gagneraient rien du tout.

Et puis la solution lui avait sauté aux yeux. Une semaine plus tôt, elle aurait été incapable de l'accepter, mais maintenant elle avait compris et appris plusieurs choses. Notamment que l'on était capable de tout par amour.

Et que peut-être on pouvait… _partager_.

Duo l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle. L'idée était-elle si choquante ? Bien sûr, cela allait à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs. Mais…qu'importe le regard des autres si eux avaient une chance d'être heureux ?

Elle avait argumenté patiemment avec Duo, trouvant une réponse à toutes ses oppositions. Finalement, elle avait vu l'américain capitulé et l'espoir revenir en lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Heero…

Heero n'avait pas dit non de suite. Il y avait réfléchi, et avait dit qu'il pensait que cela ne marcherait pas. Mais Réléna avait insisté. Elle était prête à toutes les concessions du monde pour que cela marche…

Finalement, ils avaient essayé. Ca n'avait pas été simple. Réléna rougissait quand elle surprenait les deux garçons en train de s'embrasser, Duo, quant à lui, se renfrognait lorsqu'il devait assister à ce spectacle. Mais ils avaient fait des efforts. Duo et elle avaient commencé à parler comme des personnes civilisées. Ils avaient appris à maîtriser leur jalousie et à se tolérer. La situation avait été inconfortable pour Heero durant quelques temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Alors, il était resté quelque peu avare de marques d'affections, mais au moins aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait de trop ou laissé pour compte. Donc, cahin-caha, ils avaient construit cet étrange ménage à trois, qui avait duré quelques mois. D'amis à amoureux, ils étaient devenus amants. D'abord Duo et Heero, puis, un peu plus tard, Heero et Réléna. Ils avaient commencé à être heureux.

Et il y avait eu cette mission. Heero avait voulu l'effectuer seul, disant qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème et que quelqu'un devait rester auprès de Réléna. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés outre mesure, c'était somme toute assez fréquent.

Et puis, leur choc, lorsque Une leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du japonais, et qu'il y avait quelques risques qu'il ait été… tué. Réléna s'était évanouie dans les bras de Duo. Duo avait voulu partir immédiatement à la recherche de son amant. Une le lui avait interdit. Il fallait qu'il reste pour protéger la ministre des affaires étrangères, elle. Au début, Duo l'avait haïe de le tenir pieds et poings liés près d'elle. Elle avait compris, parce que la douleur de Duo faisait écho à la sienne. Ils faisaient front au monde le jour ; la nuit, ils n'étaient que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, dévorés par la douleur, le doute, la peur. Un soir, épuisée, elle s'était effondrée sur Duo. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin, juste quelques heures, d'oublier. Et Duo aussi. A travers l'autre, étrangement, ils avaient recherché leur amant manquant. Celui qui les avait étreint l'un l'autre, qui connaissait les points faibles de leur corps. En faisant l'amour, ils se rapprochaient d'Heero…

Le matin suivant avait été plus qu'étrange. Ils s'étaient regardés, ne sachant comment agir. Finalement, Duo l'avait enlacé et embrassé sur le front, avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre. Le soir, c'était elle qui l'avait rejoint, et ils avaient recommencé, mais ce n'étaient plus des gestes dictés uniquement par la détresse.

Ils s'étaient consolés un peu, s'étaient soutenu mutuellement, entretenant l'espoir qu'_IL_ allait revenir.

Puis, au bout d'un long et douloureux mois, il était réapparu. Ni Duo ni Réléna ne s'était soucié de la présence de leurs amis lorsqu'ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras du survivant. Si Duo avait retenu ses larmes du mieux qu'il avait pu, la jeune femme ne s'était pas gênée pour éclater en sanglots quasi-hystériques… Elle avait repris conscience du monde autour d'elle en sentant les bras d'Heero autour de sa taille et la main de Duo qui caressait ses cheveux pour la calmer.

**oOo**

C'est peu après qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Duo. Elle ne savait pas que l'on pouvait aimer deux personnes en même temps, sans que les sentiments qu'il y avait pour l'une diminuent…

Enfin, elle le savait intellectuellement puisque Heero les aimait tous deux, mais elle-même ne l'avait jamais éprouvé.

Elle connaissait l'esprit vif et coupant de l'américain. Elle ignorait qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Et elle découvrait plein de choses au sujet de Duo. De la douceur de ses cheveux, de son corps et de ses mains ; aux blessures profondes qui avaient forgé son âme.

Elle s'était retrouvée à rougir sous les compliments de Duo. A sentir son cœur battre face à un de ses sourires. A chercher son ombre derrière elle, comme elle cherchait celle d'Heero…

Elle voyait enfin ce que Heero voyait de lui. Elle voyait enfin pourquoi il ne pouvait choisir entre elle et lui ; parce qu'elle ne savait plus si elle était capable de choisir entre eux…

C'avait été une période étrange, pleine de doutes pour chacun d'entre eux. La seule certitude, c'était qu'ils voulaient être heureux _ensembles_. Alors ils s'étaient mis à tout partager. Leurs jours comme leurs nuits. Leurs désirs, leurs rêves, leurs peurs. Ils s'étaient tout donnés et, malgré quelques périodes difficiles, aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais regretté…

**oOo**

Elle soupira avec nostalgie. Ils étaient jeunes, à cette époque-là, jeunes, idéalistes, sûrement un peu fous.

" - Tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

Elle sursauta à peine en entendant la voix. Après dix ans de vie commune, elle s'était habituée à ses pas silencieux. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et plongea une main dans l'eau.

" - Eh ! Ton bain est presque froid. Moi qui avait eu l'intention de te rejoindre…

Ah, c'était vrai. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la température baisser. Avant même qu'elle fasse mine de se lever il avait attrapé une serviette et la déployait devant la baignoire. Elle se mis debout et se laissa enrober, puis soulever pour être déposée sur le tapis, tout contre un torse solide.

Ses mains encore mouillées vinrent attraper le col d'une chemise sombre ; la chemise qu'il portait pour travailler et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'ôter. D'une secousse elle attira son visage vers le sien, et souda leurs lèvres avidement. Ses mains voyagèrent sur sa nuque, pour revenir à la chemise malvenue et commencer à la déboutonner gentiment. Un rire chaud et doux vint murmurer à ses oreilles.

" - Je crois comprendre que je t'ai manqué…

Elle se calma un peu. Oui, ils lui avaient manqués. Ils lui manquaient chaque instant où elle ne pouvait pas poser les yeux sur eux, entendre leur voix, sentir leur odeur. Elle croisa le regard violet, affectueux et amusé. Elle répondit par un petit sourire contrit.

Elle savait qu'il revenait d'une mission dangereuse. Ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué exactement en quoi elle consistait, ce qui, pour elle, voulait tout dire. C'était quand ils ne lui disaient rien qu'il fallait qu'elle s'inquiète.

Alors elle était tout simplement heureuse et soulagée de le voir. Elle reposa sa tête contre son cou, et faufila sa main entre les boutons déboutonnés pour la poser contre sa peau. Là où elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, étrangement satisfaite.

Elle le sentit déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Ca chatouillait… Elle aperçut soudain une silhouette entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Il était là.

Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Les observant en silence, comme à son habitude. Il avait le visage austère, témoignage des lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombaient ; pourtant le bleu de ses yeux était celui de la tendresse. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Attrapant sa serviette pour l'empêcher de choir à terre, elle avança de quelques pas vers lui, scrutant ses traits pour y déceler une quelconque douleur, mais ne trouvant qu'une légère fatigue. Sa main vint se lover sur le contour d'une joue, et, à leurs tours, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, amoureusement, avec la douceur de l'habitude.

**oOo**

Allongée sur le lit, elle sentait les souvenirs affluer de nouveau. Heero et Duo étaient dans la salle de bain. En les attendant, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser.

Ils avaient pu garder leur ménage à trois secret pendant quelques temps. Bien sûr, leurs amis proches étaient au courant. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer ces petits gestes, ces regards, cette ambiance… Ils leur avaient juste demandé si tout allait bien et, devant la réponse positive, avait simplement accepté les choses comme elles étaient. Ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient juger ou condamner.

Mais c'avait été une autre paire de manche que de le faire accepter aux collaborateurs de Réléna. Deux amants, c'était inhabituel, contraire aux principes de certains, et dans la voie que la jeune femme avait choisi, elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Sa carrière, un jour, avait bien failli prendre fin quand un journaliste peu scrupuleux et avide de scandales leur avait fait faire la une des journaux… C'était finalement devenu de notoriété publique que Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, figure notoire dans le monde de la politique galactique, était en ménage avec ses deux gardes du corps, les ex-pilotes de Gundam connus sous les noms d'Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

Le monde avait jasé. Elle avait reçu des regards bizarres chaque fois qu'elle sortait durant plusieurs mois puis, peu à peu, ça avait cessé. Même les situations les plus bizarres, au bout d'un certain temps, finissent par devenir banales. Elle avait fait quelque conférences sur la tolérance, la libre arbitre de chacun, et sur le fait que sa vie privée n'avait rien à voir avec sa carrière et ce qu'elle se proposait de faire pour installer durablement la paix. Au bout du compte, elle avait rallié encore plus de monde à sa cause.

Puis, à vingt-deux ans, par accident, elle était tombée enceinte. Leur surprise. Leur sentiment de n'être pas prêts, d'être surpassés par la situation. Leur peur. Et puis, petit à petit, en regardant son ventre s'arrondir, leur espoir. Leur joie de finalement fonder une famille, même dans la situation plus que particulière qui était la leur.

Ils avaient décidé, dans un premier temps, que savoir lequel des deux étaient le géniteur de l'enfant importait peu. Ils seraient tous les deux pères. Pourtant, à l'accouchement, en tenant dans ses bras le petit être si fragile, ça avait été évident. Cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, Yuuri était le digne fils de son père. Leurs regards à tous les trois, ce jour là, avaient dus être incroyables. Son allégresse d'avoir donné la vie, leur bonheur d'avoir un enfant.

Duo n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde jaloux que le nouveau venu n'ait pas de liens avec lui. Il avait même été, d'eux trois, le plus euphorique. Après tout, il aimait suffisamment ses deux amants pour se sentir heureux de tout ce qui pouvait les toucher aussi intimement. Et puis, Duo aimait tout simplement les enfants.

Les mois passèrent, Yuuri apprit à marcher, à parler. Heero était fier de son fils comme jamais. Duo en était absolument gaga. Pourtant, Réléna l'aperçut, deux ou trois fois, alors que Heero et elle s'occupaient de l'enfant, les regarder d'une drôle de façon. Une façon qui ne lui plut pas, mais qu'elle fut incapable de déterminer exactement. Dans ces moments là, c'était comme si Duo regardait une scène de tableau, une scène à laquelle il n'était que spectateur. Comme s'il ne voulait pas intervenir et participer. Comme s'il se demandait, peut-être… « _et si…_ »

C'est là qu'elle avait pris sa décision, quelques deux années après la naissance de leur fils. Elle voulait un deuxième enfant. De Duo. Bizarrement, c'est d'abord à Heero qu'elle en parla. Il avait approuvé. Puis, ils s'étaient demandés s'il fallait en faire une surprise, mettre l'américain devant le fait accompli. Elle s'était plutôt décidée à lui demander avant. Elle avait eu raison.

Elle se souvenait de son air désarmé, surpris et un peu perdu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, une nuit alors qu'ils venaient tous trois de faire l'amour… « _Duo, je veux un enfant de toi…_ » Une petite larme s'était échappée de ses yeux, et il l'avait tendrement, très tendrement enlacé en murmurant un « _oui_ » à peine audible…

Heero ne s'était pas soucié du fait que son fils avait été un accident. Il était heureux de son existence, et c'était suffisant. Mais pour Duo, savoir que son amante _voulait_ un enfant de lui, _avec_ lui, était important. Elle l'avait compris, et il l'en avait remercié.

C'est peut-être en voyant ensuite les photos du Noël de cette année là, qu'elle avait pris conscience de leur chance, de leur bonheur. C'avait été une drôle de journée. A cause de certains incidents politiques imprévus, ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre chez Quatre et passer les fêtes avec leurs amis. Le fait était en lui-même décevant, mais il n'y avait pas eu de quoi être déprimé. Une photographie, en particulier, l'avait profondément marquée. Pargan l'avait prise à l'improviste, de sorte que personne ne regardait l'objectif. Duo, rayonnant, cajolait sa fille de quelques semaines dans ses bras, assis sur le divan. A côté de lui, elle tenait des papiers importants qu'elle avait à lire et à signer le plus tôt possible. Penché sur son épaule, Heero lui donnait un conseil, sa main caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils sur ses genoux.

Elle avait encadré cette photo qui traînait depuis un moment maintenant sur son bureau personnel.

**oOo**

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Elle mis un certain temps à comprendre ce que c'était. Il était tôt, réalisa t-elle en regardant le réveil. Ils avaient encore une bonne heure avant de devoir se lever. Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard amusé d'Heero, et comprit alors ce qu'il l'avait tirée de ses songes. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit un peu plus, timidement. Dans le lit, ils restèrent immobiles, elle contre le japonais, Duo qui dormait encore, utilisant son ventre comme oreiller.

Deux têtes apparurent dans l'entrebâillement. Une brune, et une châtaine, haute comme trois pomme. Réléna se haussa sur un coude. Voyant leur mère éveillée, les deux enfants se hâtèrent sans trop faire de bruit vers le lit. Yuuri y monta sans hésitation, mais Heero du soulever Hope pour l'amener entre eux. Il était trop haut pour qu'elle ait une bonne prise.

Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Alors ils avaient pris l'habitude d'enfiler des vêtements, à un moment ou un autre de la nuit, quand ils avaient passé des moments… agités.

Duo fut réveillé par les tortillements du garçonnet pour trouver une place ; encore ensommeillé, il se décala et laissa l'enfant se glisser entre lui et sa mère. Hope resta dans les bras d'Heero et Réléna décida que, puisqu'il restait encore du temps, et qu'elle était fatiguée parce qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard, ils pouvaient tous dormir encore un peu.

La journée allait être longue, probablement, mais elle serait parfaite, comme tous les jours de sa vie.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Owari.

**Hope** signifie espoir en anglais (c'est toujours mieux de le préciser, hein…) et **Yuuri**… c'est le prénom du héros de Kyou Kara Maoh, série très marrante et shonen-aï. Je pensais que ça signifiait brillant, mais en fait, après vérification, ça veut dire « avantageux », ou « avantagé ». C'est pas top, mais j'aime bien la consonance, en plus, c'est à mi-chemin entre japonais et russe… (Yuri, c'est un prénom russe, non ?)

J'aime pas vraiment le titre, j'aime pas vraiment la fin. Mais c'était une façon de boucler la boucle. (argh… le titre me rappelle « toutes les femmes de ta vie »… argh… Aurais-je du l'appeler « tous les hommes de ma vie » ?... non… Hope ne serait transformé en garçon. M'enfin, un Duo miniature, c'est-y pas ce qu'il y a de plus chou ?)

A part ça, quel est le but de cette fic, je me le demande. Présenter un moment de bonheur, une situation idéale, quelque chose comme ça, je suppose… Ca n'a pas vraiment de scénario ou d'« histoire ».

C'est juste parti de quelques fics que j'ai lue. Celle de Mimiyuy, et une fic anglaise superbement écrite qui m'a drôlement touché, avec comme couple Duo et Réléna. Je ne les avais jamais vraiment imaginé ensemble, mais maintenant je trouve plein de sens à ce couple.

J'ai en quelque sorte imaginé une fic sur eux, mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'écrire un jour.

Ca se passerait après la fin de la série.

_Il se trouve juste qu'à la fin de l'histoire, peut être incapable de choisir entre la belle princesse et le jeune homme des rues, le prince charmant s'est fait la malle. La belle princesse en pleurs et le jeune homme furieux s'en étaient pris l'un à l'autre, avant de découvrir qu'ils possédaient l'un l'autre des qualités plus qu'attirantes. Alors la belle et le voleur devinrent amants. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où le prince charmant refit son apparition…_

Evidemment, Heero est surpris de la situation, et Duo et Réléna remette leur relation en question. Mais je vois bien Heero finir avec Hilde, en couple un peu bizarre et excentrique, voyageant tout autour du monde.

Bon, vous pouvez ne pas adhérer, ça dépend après tout de l'idée qu'on se fait des personnages. Moi, je peux me faire une idée différente presque à chaque fic…

Je m'égare…


End file.
